Meet the Granparents!
by Cranky-brat
Summary: Gohan and Videl haven't seen their families for two years and the go back to visit what happens when they meet Pan what kind of trouble do they breww find out!
1. Chapter 1

Coming home!

Gohan and Videl have been living away from home since they got married. They moved out of the country and on their own. They asked for no help from their parents because they wanted to get settled before they had people come over.

It has been two years since anyone has heard or seen from them and Gohan thought it would be great to go home and see everyone.

"Videl I was thinking do you think that we should go home and see ours parents and let them meet Pan?" Asked Gohan

"I would love to but is Pan old enough to travel she is only 3 months old?" she replied.

"I think she would be. It is settled then I will call my mom in the morning." Gohan said and got up and went to get Pan and play with her.

**The next morning**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello Chichi speaking." She replied

"Hey mom how have you been?" Gohan asked.

"HOW HAVE I BEEN, YOU MOVED AWAY FOR TWO YEARS AND HAVE NO BOTHER TO CALL YOUR OWN MOTHER, I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" yelled Chichi over the phone.

"I'm sorry mom we were just calling to tell you that we are coming home to visit and might move back up there." He replied

"REALLY, YOUR COMING HOME!" she practically screamed.

"We are coming in the next couple of days so we are leaving early in the morning and going to arrive there late the next night is that ok if we come there and sleep?" he asked.

"OF COURSE I mean you and Videl are always welcome, but I have to go because your brother needs the phone so see you when you get here ok" She said

"Ok luv ya" he said and hung up the phone

"Well Videl the plans are arranged and my mom is expecting us" he said

"Well that's good." She said back.

Back at the son house 

"Yes Bulma he is coming home and we need to have a party." Chichi said to Bulma.

"Ok 2 pm on Saturday will be the BBQ, see you then" Bulma replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Going home

Videl's alarm clock started beeping at 4 in the morning. They did most of their packing last night and it took and hour to get to the airport. She woke Gohan up and he took a shower well Videl made up a couple of bottles for Pan.

She walked into the nursery and picked Pan up, Videl knew she was going to wake her up but she would go back to sleep in her car seat. She picked out a cute little sleeper and stuck it on Pan.

"There now you're ready to meet your grandparents tomorrow." Videl said

A cab came to pick them up at five and the all crammed inside and started to head for the airport.

"I'm so excited to see everyone again if we get the chance." Said Videl.

"Knowing my mother she probably told Bulma the minute she got off the phone and their planning a get together with everyone." Gohan said.

"Do you really think so?" Videl said looking shock.

"Yep!" he replied looking at Pan.

"I can't wait to show everyone Pan I don't know why we didn't call them when she was born." He said.

"Maybe because deep down you knew you wanted to go home and show her off without them knowing she was born." Guessed Videl

"Maybe." He said as he kissed his wife.

The cab came to a stop and they all got out and walked into the airport to get plane tickets. Videl waited for Gohan as he got the tickets and put the luggage through.

"Are you hungry at all Videl." He asked

"Nope, but I packed some snacks for the ride." She said

"Ok"

_ATTENTION PLEASE FLIGHT 132 TO JAPAN IS NOW BOARDING!_

"That's is us." Gohan said

"Yes it is." She said back

They approached the gate and gave their tickets to the guy and on the plane they were.

"Wow I can't believe that we are actually going home you know that" Videl said as they took their seats.

"I know it has been a long time." Said Gohan.

"It sure has." Replied Videl.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Grandparents

It was 7:00 pm the next night when the plane finally landed and Videl had fallen asleep on Gohan, so Gohan woke her up and she picked up the car seat and the walked off the plane. Pan woke up and started crying very loudly and so Gohan went to get the luggage and Videl sat on a bench and fed Pan a bottle. When everything was in their hands the walked towards the exit and got in a cab and told it to go to the son house and the cab started off.

It took another hour before they reached the house and when they did Gohan went to the door and rang the door.

_DING DONG!_

Chichi answered the door and when she saw Gohan she broke into tears and began hugging Gohan.

"Goku come help you son the bags please." And Goku got up and walked to the door.

"Well, Well how are you Gohan long time no see, where is your wife?" he asked

"She is coming she is just grabbing something, why don't we sit down in the kitchen and Videl will join us in a minute." He said as they started going in to the kitchen.

Videl walked into the house and put the car seat down by the door and picked up Pan who was drinking her bottle still. Videl put her Pan in her arms and started walking towards the kitchen.

"There is that daddy we were looking for and look Panny there is grandma and grandpa." Videl said and Chichi jumped for joy and Goku looked at Gohan and said that it was defiantly his kid.

All that night they talked about Videl and the baby and Chichi even told them that they were having a BBQ at the beach with everyone on Saturday. Gohan got to get a drink and when he did he notice the OSH words on an envelop and push the other papers off and it read to Gohan Son.

"Hey mom what is this you should know what it is because it is already opened?" Gohan asked.

"It is your high school reunion and it is tomorrow I was going to tell you about it but I didn't know you number or anything because you never called since you moved out there."

"Gohan lets go please I want to go see everyone and I am dying to see Erasa, I don't think your mom would care to wacth the baby while we go shopping tomorrow and then we can take her with her and show everyone." She said enthusiastically.

"Ok, mom do you mind watching Pan tomorrow for a bit?" he asked

"Not at all and not to worry I won't tell anyone about her until we see them." She said, "but I think it is time that we al went to bed." She finished with a yawn.

"Goodnight everyone." The all said to each other and off to bed they went.


End file.
